


caught up in a kiss

by polyamory



Series: 30 days of tw femslash [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 30 Days of Femslash, F/F, Future Fic, Lingerie, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2016-05-12
Packaged: 2018-06-07 23:14:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6829198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/polyamory/pseuds/polyamory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Allison's eyes trail down Kira's body and Kira blushes, aware of how little she's wearing. She'd only thrown on a flannel over her bralette and panties before coming to the kitchen. She's barefoot and her hair is mussed, but she feels ... good. What's that word Lydia always uses? Right, vixen. Kira feels like a vixen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	caught up in a kiss

**Author's Note:**

> this is maybe the most explicit thing i've ever written so feedback and critique would be much appreciated!!  
> also this is set in some vague kinda future (maybe college maybe after that?? who knows)  
> (thanks 2 bryn for beta)

"Hey babe," Kira calls. She can already hear Allison rummaging around in the kitchen because Allison wakes up freakishly early, even on the weekend.

"Hey, sleepyhead. I was wondering when you'd get up," Allison smiles, looking over her shoulder. Her eyes trail down Kira's body and Kira blushes, aware of how little she's wearing. She'd only thrown on a flannel over her bralette and panties before coming to the kitchen. She's barefoot and her hair is mussed, but she feels ... good. What's that word Lydia always uses? Right, vixen. Kira feels like a vixen.

Allison's smile changes into something more heated as she turns around fully to face Kira.

"Well aren't you a sight for sore eyes?"

"Am I?" Kira says, leaning up against the door frame. "Why don't you look a little closer?" She's blushing as she says it, but she doesn't want to stop. She feels sexy and powerful, especially considering the way Allison licks her lips and takes a step closer almost involuntarily.

"You look so good, babe," Allison murmurs and her voice makes fire pool low in Kira's gut. She closes the distance between them in three steps and then she's all up in Kira's space, boxing her in against the wall.

Kira raises herself up on her toes, but stops just short of kissing Allison, ghosting her lips across Allison's jaw. Allison makes an impatient noise and turns her head, capturing Kira's lips in a kiss. She scrapes her teeth across Kira's bottom lip and Kira moans.

"God, Ally, please," she gasps, breaking away for air.

"Please what?" Allison asks, her mouth slick and red as she grins at Kira.

"Please fuck me."

"Well, since you asked so nicely," Allison says and Kira barely has a moment before Allison is lifting her up and carrying her over to the kitchen counter. They're the same height like this, Allison standing in the V of her legs, her hands splayed wide on Kira's thighs.

Kira arches her back and Allison's eyes drop to her chest. She leans down and places a biting kiss on Kira's left breast, then flicks out her tongue to soothe the skin.

"You're gonna leave a mark," Kira gasps, one hand twisted in Allison's hair, holding her close.

"Kind of the point," Allison says, pressing her grin against Kira's skin.

Kira gets a little lost after that, overwhelmed by the stimuli. Allison's hands seem to be everywhere, in her hair, on her breasts, stroking her nipples through the lacy fabric of her bra.

"Hurry up," Kira manages as Allison is kissing a trail down her stomach, her hands splayed on Kira's hips, so close to where she needs them but not close enough.

Allison doesn't need to be told twice. She hooks her thumbs in the waistband of Kira's panties, dragging them down. Kira spreads her legs wider and leans back on her elbows as Allison goes down on her.

She's gentle at first, sucking and licking, not enough to get Kira off, just enough to keep her on edge forever.

"You're such a tease today," Kira groans, carding her hand through Allison's hair to urge her on. There's a scrape of teeth then, just the way Kira likes it. Her hips move of their own accord, bucking up into Allison's mouth as Allison fucks her, two fingers knuckle-deep in her before Kira can take a breath.

It's rough and sloppy and everything she could ask for. Pleasure pools low at the bottom of her spine, spreading through her body like a wave that builds and builds until finally it breaks and Kira comes.

Allison's chin is shiny when she comes up to meet Kira in a kiss that's all tongue and teeth.

"Are you happy now?" Allison grins when they break apart.

"Hm, I could really go again," Kira says, trying to suppress her own smile.

"Well then," Allison leans back, holding her hand out to help Kira off the counter. "We better take this to the bedroom."

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr at [twlesbians](http://www.twlesbians.tumblr.com)


End file.
